1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to pump apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved well pump apparatus arranged for the efficient pumping of fluid from a subterranean water supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pump apparatus of various types are utilized in the prior art to effect pumping of various waters. A submerged pump system is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,621 to Hall wherein a well pump utilized in the prior art is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,137 to MacLeod. Further examples of well pumps are set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,822,257 to Olofsson; 4,886,428 to Oloffsson; and 4,502,843 to Martin.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved well pump apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.